Brothers stuff (english version)
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: Frankie sometimes had troubles to believing that their children wanted each other but when she noticed those details in the style of each one, she thought that maybe just maybe, they did. one-shorts some come to the programeother invented, enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Sue was sad.

His face says it all literally and metaphorically, who could not see the blow of that racket , probably was blind.

To Axl was no secret to know why her humor, and not just talk about the hit and everything that follows it (well partly yes), also knew the little attention she received, for his mother and people (most in general) was what hurt the most.

Watched (discreetly) and only saw his face was sad, he was aware, though his eyes never left the TV, that would not change. When her mom stopped bothering at the shirt, he make a decision and although he knew then regret (just a little) it would be worth.

...

Great.

Just great, the only thing just need in his freaking life, now have to be waxed in his room for the rest of his life.

He was angry that for sure, who didn't realize that, really would or too distracted or too drunk, must knew he never would do that, first, his mother never stop bothering him at least two weeks (if he's lucky), and the second thing is: Sue _live_ whit him, and he realize that was a problem, 'cause that make have to see her, _every day_, and so remember what you did.

_WHYYYYYY?!_

Axl didn't feel completely well, but he was a teenager, and his mood was like he wants.

Giving his shirt to Sue was a mistake a BIG mistake, but it was the only thing that came to his mind to cheer her up, and even knowing Sue it's the most ridiculous positive person in the world, he knew maybe she will be depress for a while and indefinite time.

So that's the reason he did what he did, 'cause he hook up to her house, her _ex_, something I never do when one breaks or leaves or anyway, that the reason why he entered the Sue's room and only the bravery while saying _"shut up and wear it_" to avoid her seeing 'cause his face was full in shame and ran to his room so that why he hold the suspicious look of Brick.

Just to cheer her up and what he have in return, she come whit her stupid goofy smile and opens his mouth, _HECK!_

_-Sue where did you get that? _

" Shut up, Shut up! , don't you dare!"

_-Axl gave me._

Frankie takes a while to process it and when she finally did, her smiled was so greatly in a unnecessary way.

_-Ooooh, Axl I knew there was still something inside of you_-her mother said as she hugged him_- I'm surprised you been listening_

_Dam'it mom! This is why I don't want you to know_- disowned but while Frankie hugged him stronger, for first time he can saw the face of his sister and smiled inside, just because she did.

In other situation he was never able to said loud and proud but he knew which represented that and admit it or not, EVER, he was proud to make her feel better.

.-Maybe she doesn't have many friends, but she _always_ has him.-

**sorry if my english it's no to perfect like i want but i would try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brick was lost.

_And no,_ not the way that he always does; like it was taking a book, enter and not leave unless someone have to talk him or take the book away, depending on the case, it was literal, as _literal._

_**He wasn't.**_

Frankie and Mike had left him at home 'cause the child didn't up and knowing the Heck memory really wasn't they're forte, so that morning when only 4 of the 5 had gone out the door that morning without noticing the missing member even God knew that day wouldn't end well.

And it was just at 9 am that day, which misfortune _began_.

As always, Frankie was trying to sell a car to retain its mediocre and horrible job and hopes of not to being called by her chauvinistic and obese boss and maybe, _just_ _maybe_ throws in the face of her cocky and obnoxious coworker, when she received the call.

_-Frankie, school, line 2_- speak the monotone guy by the parlance- they wonder why Brick miss his classes today- and before Frankie could process the boy added- _oh and they need cooperation for the bake sale next week ._

The boy left the powered speaker's at some seconds; waiting for the response from the woman as he usually does, even he prepare his usual exhausted sigh.

But nothing came.

The boy was a bit confused since that was unusual _-¿Frankie?_ - Ask with a little concern. With a nervousness that was installed unconsciously into his chest when he receiving no answer, he went to hurry and go out of the cab and the more of approaching the lighter hall more he heard a freaking altered Frankie talking /yelling on the phone with her husband, it showed terror and maternal concern all over her face and notice some tears fell but she didn't bother to clean them.

.-.-.

While Mike came out from work, Frankie called his daughter to inform her the situation and neither slow or lazy, she grabbed her stuff and walked out like a thunder for the door but not before shouting an excuse to leave out to her master, who simply look missed by not knowing who she was and just see how she leaves like that before even asking why she was there.

And as she ran through the halls as if the devil chasing her, Sue called his older brother who was asleep in class, when he earing the familiar tone, he woke up quickly and fright, and even before given time to her algebra teacher see who had on his cell phone in his time, punished and remove it, the boy hid behind Jabo; a guy who was in his football team and was huge, Axl sigh of relief when his _sexy_ but strict master continued as usual.

Even when Axl had one hand on the speaker, he could hear perfectly the voice of his crazy sister and went quietly crawling the room to see what the hell she want, in other circumstances he would have ignored because its policy of "_don't come near, make eye contact or talk to me in the school _"was his priority because it had a look to watch, but when he finally removed his hand of the speaker; even if he didn't understood half of word or what was saying his goofy sister, her voice filled with concern and even when he has a face of annoyance, mentally decided to make an exception.

And before even trying to silence his sister and tell her to speak slower, he saw her came out of nowhere in a hallway and ran towards him, for a moment he thought that maybe it would be an exaggeration as when she lost her favorite pen but then, he see that eyes full of mortification in his sister, make any attempt to "_sarcastically Axl_" died on the spot.

When Sue came along with, she literally skidded to a halt/colliding with him and as she tried to catch her breath putting his hands on his knees didn't notice the look of concern that his brother sent her when she felt his lungs no longer burned like hell, quickly explained the situation to Axl, who to her surprise didn't say a word, just grabbed her wrist and together began to run towards the exit of the school.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Now_, there were 2 persons running as souls whom was chase by the devil, through the streets of the small town and shouted the name of his little bro loud and proud like megaphones.

They passed each library, shop or bookstore that are crossed on the way, but without lucky of the small boy and just when Sue felt she would have a fit of hysteria; they passed for the store flyers that was near of their house, _they saw_ him .

Still in pajamas and with a history book Renaissance brochure in one hand, some cookies in the other, while at checkout line, it was a little Brick and just when he notice them simply waved his hand of them and smiled.

The boys went to shop more slightly quieter but with their heart racing and burnings feet's, when they were right next to the smaller, each one do a different action that Brick didn't expect or understood, Sue dropped her backpack as she took him in such a strong big hug that crushed the cookies as dropped tears with relief, on the other hand, wordlessly Axl _like his sister_, but not before hitting him in the front for scared them to death that joined in the hug but more in he's _cool_ style ; it was just surround with one hand on his shoulders and with the other ruffle his head.

And Brick just couldn't understand anything.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the Heck bro's returned to their home on foot, explaining and scolding their brother and him in the same time explain equally his day, found their parents and police in front of the house.

Frankie explained or looks more like trying to describe Brick and just before Frankie began to curse her for being a lousy mother was when she saw them.

Frankie just ran to the boys and took his littler son just as Sue had done moments before, only to notice that Axl arm around in the lower neck and her daughter hand took his also noticing the red and sweaty faces of the two elders, smiled tenderly 'cause she know best to anyone that despite the striking personalities of the couple of teenagers, they joined together to search for his lost not so lost brother.

And while Bob came running, screaming and pulling out a policeman to see the child, Frankie knew that if ever, and hoped would not happen again, that some of their babies were lost knew that it would be fine.

'_Couse the other 2 would do anything to find it._


End file.
